


Море

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fish, Gen, Sea, magical girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Море внешне безжизненно, но оно полно чудовищной жизни, которую не дано постичь, пока не пойдёшь на дно. (с) И. Бродский
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Визуал G — PG-13





	Море




End file.
